The Valentines Day hater
by TheMiniMenzel
Summary: “Valentines day is stupid,” a seven year old Elphaba Thropp muttered.' A cute Fiyeraba Valentines Day fic! One shot.


**Happy Valentines Day to everyone out there! Have a fantastic day and if you're single just enjoy the fact that you don't have to spend any money on anyone but you! Now in this story the gang all met in primary school and their fairly young. Kisses and hugs!**

**Disclaimers note: I own NOTHING!**

**Tashie,**

**X,**

"Okay class, now what you're going to do now is make a card for someone special," chirped the teacher in front of the small class of young children. She happily explained the meaning of Valentines Day to the class of six to four to seven year olds. The girls sighed loudly, staring dreamily out the window, imagining their own Valentines Day gifts while the boys made sounds as though they were vomiting.

"Off you go class," Mrs. Davis cried as the children ran off to their tables. They eagerly grabbed coloured paper and got to work, making cards for their 'loves.'

"Valentines day is stupid," a seven year old Elphaba Thropp muttered, reluctantly picking up a yellow piece of paper and lazily folding it in half.

Six year old Galinda Upland scoffed, 'Don't be silly Elphie, it is da most splenderifious romantific day ever!" Elphaba rolled her brown eyes and watched as the other kids at her table decorated their cards. She gingerly began to cut out some love hearts which she then stuck down on her card. Elphaba then proceeded to grab a thick black marker and scribble on top of it, "Valentines day SUCKS!"

Fiyero Tiggular, the small boy with a big ego turned to Elphaba and frowned, "Valemtimes day doesn't suck." He furrowed his brow not understanding how any girl could possibly hate today.

"Yeah it does. When your green and no one likes you, days about love suck pretty bad."

Fiyero thought for a moment before biting on his lower lip. "I like you."

Elphaba scrunched up her face, "But you're my friend you_ have_ to like me," she replied dryly. Fiyero nodded, "But I _wanted_ to be your friend Fabala." She shook her head, turning back to her 'card.'

"No one _wants _to be friends with an icky green bean," she looked over at a group of girls sadly.

"Your not icky, you're pretty," Fiyero mumbled, feeling sad that she thought she was icky. "Huh?" Elphaba asked him.

"I said that you're pretty not icky…prettiest girl here." Elphaba felt her cheeks grow warmer though she couldn't work out why. She pressed a hand against her soft emerald skin and got up out of her chair. "I think I'm burning up, I-I better um, leave." And with that she ran out the door leaving Fiyero sitting there all alone, to finish his special red card.

***

Exactly ten years later Elphaba and Fiyero walked along the halls of Shiz, heading towards the girls sleeping quarters. Galinda was with her date – a charismatic boy named Xavier – doing god knows what, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero to return back to their dorms without her company.

After the small group had finished dinner at a local café Galinda and Xavier left hurriedly, giddy from all their wine, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero – who were by no means each others Valentine. They now walked silently along the passage leading to Elphaba's room, occasionally exchanging an awkward convocation.

"So, you still a Valentines Day hater?" Fiyero questioned with a smirk. Elphaba rolled her dark eyes, nodding. 'Uh huh, like I always say, they'll never be a date for an icky green been." Fiyero gently whacked her hand, "Stop it; you know I hate it when you talk about yourself like that." Elphaba scoffed not in the mood for a Fiyero lecture on how to love yourself.

As they reached the large door that was Elphaba's she bid him goodnight and bitterly wished him a 'happy' Valentines Day. But as she went to enter her room she felt his large hand grab her wrist. She sighed and turned meeting his brilliant azure eyes.

"I have something for you," he quietly said. She raised an eyebrow as he reached into his back pocket.

He withdrew a small tattered piece of red paper. He slowly unfolded it and as he did Elphaba gasped.

Drawn on the old red paper was a picture of her – drawn by a certain six year old prince as long time ago. The picture was drawn in crayons very carefully – green skin, a purple dress, black boots and a short black haircut just like she used to have. Around it were love hearts drawn in pink. He handed the card over and urged her to open it. She read:

_To Elphaba, _

_Be my valemtime, _

_you r a good friend and I have so much fun when we r togefa. _

_Luv Fiyero xox_

She looked up at him, tears forming in her chocolate eyes. He was blushing a bit but all that was forgotten when she closed the gap between them, pushing her body against his and pressing her lips on his own. She snaked her arms around his neck, tangling her slender fingers in his mess of brown hair. In response he wrapped his arms around her middle, placing his hands on her waist.

When the two finally pulled back for air, Elphaba leant her head against Fiyero's chest, "Told you I liked you because I _wanted_ to," he breathed in her ear. She suppressed a giggled as her pushed her into her room, closing the door behind them.

Yep, she had definitely changed her mind about Valentines Day.

**Mm, couldn't resist some fluffy Fiyeraba! **


End file.
